Yang hilang
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Lily memandang awan yang bergelung dari bangku di kampusnya. Ada perasaan takut. Apakah sudah terlambat?


**summary** : Lily memandang awan yang bergelung dari bangku di kampusnya. Ada perasaan takut. Apakah sudah terlambat?

**Include :** AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), dll, dst

**vocaloid** punya Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, dll, dst

Lily membuka bukunya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa lama, sebelum memulai menulis jawaban di kertas yang sudah disiapkannya.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga minggu perkuliahan berjalan. Ini berarti sudah hampir tiga minggu juga ia melepas status siswanya menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Dan sudah hampir tiga minggu ini juga ia pergi sebelum jam tujuh pagi dan meninggalkan kampus setelah jam delapan malam.

Lily membalik halaman bukunya, membacanya sebentar kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tugasnya masih banyak dan matanya sudah mulai berat.

Dari seberang meja, adik-adik kembarnya sedang menonton TV. Rin dan Len sesekali mengambil senbei yang ada diatas meja setinggi lutut dibelakang mereka sambil tanpa melepas pandangan dari acara yang sedang ditonton. _Auto Gear : Perkembangan Road Roller._

Lily menghelai napas. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas lagi.

"nee, Kak Lily," Lily membuka matanya. Ya ampun. Dia tertidur. Didepannya Rin sedang menatap lurus dirinya.

"Tidur didalam. Jangan di sini. Nanti flu, lho," adik perempuannya itu berusaha membujuk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah dua belas,"

Lily membalik lembaran soalnya, lalu berdiri.

"Tidur duluan aja. Aku masih ada tugas,"

"Lanjutin besok aja. Besok kan Minggu,"

"Gak papa. Mending begadang daripada bangun pagi,"

"Kakak mau kemana?" Rin mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kamar mandi, cuci muka,"

Air yang dingin membantunya mengumpulkan nyawa. Lily mengangkat mukanya, memandang pantulan dirinya didepan cermin.

Rasanya wajah yang menatapnya itu bukan wajah yang ia kenal. Rambut panjang pirang yang acak-acakan, mata yang memerah kelelahan, muka yang agak pucat.

Mahasiswa...

Lily menarik napas, berusaha mengingat kembali _euforia_ 1 bulan lalu.

* * *

"Lily! Lily!" Miku melambaikan tangannya, berlari bersemangat menyusuri trotoar dengan menarik Gumi dibelakangnya. Lily menghentikan langkahnya pulang menuju rumah sehabis belanja beberapa bahan makan malam.

Sudah seminggu semenjak upacara kelulusan SMA. Perkuliahan belum dimulai. Kini acaranya lebih banyak dihabiskan di rumah. Atau berbelanja.

"Udah denger belum? Gumi keterima di kedokteran loh!"

"Itukan berita seminggu lalu, Miku" Lily mengaduk belanjaannya mencari sesuatu.

"Kalau aku..." Miku membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga,

"Mendapat beasiswa di sekolah musik. Dan jangan busungkan punggung. Dada yang harus dibusungkan saat bangga," Lily memotong, mengeluarkan bungkusan biskuit dan membukanya.

"Enak saja!" Miku nyengir, memukul bahu Lily.

"Mau?" ia menawarkan pada Gumi dan Miku.

"Aneh juga kita berbicara dan makan sambil berdiri ditengah jalan begini. Mampir ke taman depan, yuk," Gumi menyela dan menggaet Lily disebelah kanannya dan Miku di sisi lain.

Mereka masuk ke taman dan berjalan ke arah deretan ayunan.

Lily dan Miku duduk di ayunan, memajukan dan memundurkannya. Gumi duduk di depan mereka, di salah satu ban yang dipotong setengah lalu disusun berderet.

"Jadi..." Gumi membuka percakapan,

"Universitas Phey. Akuntansi," Lily menjawab seolah tahu apa maksud Gumi.

"Syukurlah," Miku menghelai napas.

"Terimakasih ya," Lily menggambar tanah dengan kakinya, membuat coretan yang tak berarti.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk...ya... Ketika aku gagal tempohari..."

"Bukan gagal, Lily..."

"Iya. Phey bukan universitas yang jelek, kok. Salah satu yang terbaik, malah," Gumi berdiri, mengambil beberapa biskuit dari pangkuan Lily dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Lily tersenyum. Ya. Ia terbebas dari ancaman tidak bisa kuliah saja sudah bagus. Saat tahu semua pilihannya, yang semuanya kedokteran, gagal, ia tidak bisa bohong bahwa itu cukup menyakitkan.

Apalagi melihat Gumi yang masuk ke universitas dimana ada ibunya sebagai dosen, membuat pikiran picik hati Lily yang remuk membuat asumsinya sendiri bagaimana Gumi bisa masuk. Atau soal Miku yang kekanak-kanakan bisa mendapat beasiswa, tapi...

"Iya. Kemarin kita pertemuan prakuliah. Aku...kayaknya bakal suka sama Phey,"

"Akuntansi, ya... Kamu ada gambaran?"

Lily menggeleng,

"Sedikit,"

Sunyi.

"Tapi setidaknya kita masih satu kota, kan," Lily tersenyum.

"Iya! Itu dia yang paling aku syukuri. Kamu masih tetep di Bandung, tidak perlu keluar Jawa seperti rencana Lily semula. Pokoknya kita masih bisa dekat kayak biasa," Gumi tersenyum pada Lily.

"Jadi, kita bisa gampang tuker-tuker informasi cowok ganteng di kampus kita," Miku nyengir, disambut gelak tawa Gumi dan Lily.

Sunyi lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Gak kerasa ya... Kayaknya baru kemarin kita ketemu..." Lily bergumam.

"Kuliah bakal lebih sibuk lagi kan..." Gumi menimpali.

Suara tawa anak-anak yang bermain disekeliling mereka mengisi kesunyian yang terbentuk. Beberapa dari mereka berhenti didepan Miku dan Lily, memandang penuh arti.

"Ah, maaf. Ayo. Ibuku nanti nyariin," Lily bangkit. Menyingkir membiarkan anak-anak itu memakai ayunannya.

"Kalian masuk masih bulan depan, kan? Karaoke, yuk,"

"Boleh," Gumi ikut berdiri.

"Mau dimana?"

"Kapan?"

"Ajak yang lain juga, yuk?"

dan kegelisahan itu sementara terlupakan.

* * *

Lily tersentak. Ia terbangun. Ia meraba sekeliling mencari HP nya. Jam 11. Di depan TV, Rin masih asik menonton. Len tidak ada. Mungkin sudah tidur duluan.

"Rin, kenapa gak bangunin? Aku kan udah bilang tolong bangunin jam setengah sepuluh," Lily gusar. Bayang-bayang tugas yang belum selesai menghantuinya. Kira-kira kapan ia akan selesai? Atau, bisa selesai atau tidak?

"Udah aku bangunin kok. Kakak aja yang kebo tidurnya,"

"Namanya bangunin ya sampai bangun, dong"

"Salah sendiri gak bangun-bangun," Rin menjawab acuh tak acuh.

Lily mulai naik pitam, "Kamu kan tau kakak ada tugas banyak. Usaha ngebantuin, kenapa?"

"Kalau tahu tugas banyak ya jangan di tunda-tunda," Rin memngambil jeruk diatas kotatsu dan membukanya.

"Rin!" Lily menajamkan suaranya. Rin menoleh, memandang dengan tatapan polos.

Lily mengepalkan tangannya,

"Keluar. Naik kekamar. Tidur. Sekarang!" Lily memberikan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Rin kembali memandang TV didepannya.

Lily gusar. Di gebraknya meja, lalu berdiri berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum. Saat ia kembali, Rin sudah tidak ada.

Lily kembali duduk, sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

* * *

"Len, hari ini les?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Balik jam berapa?"

"Jam 7. Kenapa?"

"Jemput dong. Kamu udah boleh bawa motor lagi, kan?"

"Enggak, ah."

"Ayolah. Kakak pulang malem, nih,"

"Batere hp Len habis. Pulang ndiri aja. Uangnya nanti Len ganti. Udah ya,"

Lily menatap deretan percakapan via pesan singkat di hpnya.

"Hiaaaa," ia menggebrak meja didepannya. Ruang kuliah masih setengah penuh, padahal kuliah akan dimulai kurang dari lima belas menit lagi.

"Kenapa?" Luka, mahasiswa teman barunya, bertanya.

"Adik gua. Dia hari ini pulang malem tapi gak mau jemput gua,"

"Kenapa? Jauh?"

"Boro-boro. Tempat lesnya cuma lima menit dari sini pakai motor,"

"Terus?"

Lily mengangkat bahu. Mendengus, lalu menaruh hpnya kembali kedalam tas.

* * *

"Leeeen!" Lily berteriak sesampainya dirumah. Rin berjalan didepannya sehabis mengunci pintu dibelakang mereka.

"Mana Len? Udah nyampe, belum?"

"Udah. Di ruang tv,"

Lily berjalan dengan langkah panjang. Di bukanya pintu ruang Tv.

Len yang sedang duduk menonton menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Eh, kakak udah pulang? Pulang gimana?" muka Len tampak khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir.

Kemarahan Lily jadi sedikit berkurang. Ditaruhnya tasnya lalu duduk.

"Naik angkot, lah."

"Ada ongkos? Gak kenapa-napa?"

Lily memiringkan kepalanya. Tumben sekali si rambut pisang ini menghawatirkannya.

"Ada,"

"Lah. Terus kenapa tadi minta jemput?"

"Yaaa. Kan capek," bahu Len langsung turun. Dia lalu nyengir dan melambaikan tangan tidak peduli.

"Ah. Kirain. Kalau gitu sih gak papa. Kayak baru kali ini aja pulang malem,"

"Tapi tadi katanya khawatir?"

"Yaaa. Kirain kakak habis ongkos. Takutnya gak bisa pulang,"

"Apaan khawatir. Kalau gitu caranya ya telpon dong. Kalau kakak kenapa-napa gimana?"

Len tertawa, "huahahaha." Lily bangkit, mendaratkan jitakan ke kepala Len dan naik kekamarnya dengan langkah penuh kekesalan.

* * *

Ia sedang ada di kantin kampus.

"Tugas oh tugas T-T" status Miku.

"Akhirnya satu blok beres (-c-(" kali ini Gumi.

Fufufu. Dua sahabatnya ini juga sepertinya sedang kesusahan.

"Hai, cewek. Gimana kuliahnya?"

chat dari Miku.

**Lily** :"MIKUUUUUUU

Mak! Akuntansi itu... bukunya setebel kedokteran, peralatannya kayak anak teknik -_-"

**Miku** :"Ha? Kamu bawa obeng, gitu? Sekop?"

**Lily** : "-_-a. ya...kalkulator...penggaris...gitu..."

**Miku** : "Kirain..."

**Lily** :"Lu gak lagi kuliah?"

**Miku** :"kuliah. Ini didepan ada dosen,"

**Lily** : "-_-a. Kuliah oi! *rollrollroll*"

**Miku** :"lah, kamu sendiri?"

**Lily** : "Istirahat ini mah.-w-. Main yuk!"

**Miku** : "...Susah nih...Aku udah mau ujian. Terus ada resital sebentar lagi...Ups. Dosennya kayaknya mau tes deh. Off. Semangat ya, Lily :3"

Lily menatap layarnya sedih. Pembicaraannya dengan Gumi terakhir juga seperti itu. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya, menaruhnya di atas meja.

Kangen. Ia kangen sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia kangen tempat tidurnya. Ia kangen tidur yang cukup.

Lily mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lemah. Orangtuanya sudah mengeluarkan uang cukup besar untuk memasukkannya ke sini.

Sebelum mematikan hpnya, tak sengaja terbaca olehnya status paling atas.

"_Miss you my brothers T^T_" Lily menatap status seniornya. Susah juga ya yang dari luar kota. Jarang ketemu keluarga. Apalagi saudara kalau sudah deket...

Mau apalagi. Namanya juga mahasiswa. Belum lagi kalau kelak mereka sudah bekerja. Mungkin hanya sesekali mereka bertemu.

Lily tiba-tiba teringat. Ia sudah jarang sekali ngobrol biasa dengan adik-adiknya. Ia sudah lama tidak mendengar Len mengeluh tentang guru matematikanya yang ajaib, atau Rin dengan cerita cowok gantengnya. Ia juga lupa kalau mereka sudah kelas tiga dan itu berarti sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir.

Apa ya obrolan terakhir Lily dan Len? Atau dengan Rin? Kapan mereka terakhir kali berbagi cerita? Kapan terakhir kali pembicaraan berakhir tanpa Lily merasa gusar karena tugas kuliahnya? Kapan terakhir kali si kembar mengganggunya? Kapan terakhir kali tawa mereka bersama-sama terdengar?

Lily terenyak. Adik-adiknya sudah lama tidak menyapanya kecuali untuk memberitahukan bahwa makanan sudah siap. Apa mungkin mereka sedang menjaga perasaannya agar ia tidak marah? Sudah berapa kali ia marah tiga minggu ini?

Salah siapa ini? Tugas kuliahnya? Adik-adiknya? Atau dirinya yang memandang sempit semua ini dan selalu menyalahkan keadaan?

Ia selalu takut bila sampai berpisah dengan adik-adiknya. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Apalagi dengan beda usia yang relatif dekat, perasaan itu menjadi begitu dekat. Dan kini hati tempat menyimpan perasaan itu terasa ringan. Hampa. Disaat orang lain jauh karena dipisah jarak, ia merasa jauh dengan adik-adiknya karena... Entahlah.

Bagaimana bila ia terlambat? Bagaimana bila Rin dan Len sudah kehilangan sosoknya sebagai kakak dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang wanita yang lebih tua yang kebetulan memiliki hubungan darah? Bagaimana bila mereka beranjak dewasa dan sibuk dengan jalan mereka masing-masing? Mereka akan kuliah? Lalu berkeja. Lalu berkeluarga dan mungkin hanya akan berkumpul saat hari besar.

Lily menoleh memandang jalan, merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia rindu. Rindu sekali.

* * *

"Riiiin! Leeeen!" Rin dan Len memandang satu sama lain. Kakak mereka sudah pulang.

"Kira-kira sekarang kenapa ya? Kamu enggak mau diminta jemput lagi, ya?" Rin menuduh Len.

"Enggak. Enggak ada SMS kok. Atau jangan-jangan kamu lupa sesuatu?"

Rin berfikir, "Enggak, ah..."

Mereka saling pandang, memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa Lily berteriak seperti itu kali ini.

Pintu ruang tv terbuka. Lily berdiri dengan muka lelah, tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan mukanya tiga minggu ini.

"Eng...Ada apa, Kak?" Len bertanya hati-hati.

"Hari Sabtu ini jalan yuk!" Lily berucap sambil mengatur napasnya.

Si kembar saling berpandangan, mengerutkan kening.

"Umh... Aku ada kegiatan klub hari Sabtu..." Len menjawab.

"Aku ada les," Rin menyambung.

Lily sudah siap berteriak lagi sebelum menggantinya dengan helaian napas yang keras.

"Ok. Minggu?"

"Males..." si kembar menjawab serentak.

"Hari Minggu kan..." Len membuka,

"Satu-satunya hari libur kita..." Rin menambahkan.

"Kalau gitu, kapan kalian bisa?" Lily sudah mulai frustasi.

"Umh... "

"Memang cuma minggu, sih..."

"Kalau gitu ayo..." Lily menaikkan suaranya.

"Males, kakak..." Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa, sih! Aku kan ngajakin kalian jalan. Memang kalian gak kangen kita main bareng? Memang kalian gak kangen gangguin aku?" Lily menumpahkan semuanya.

Len menggaruk pipinya, "Ya... Tentu mau. Tapi kakak sangat sibuk dan kami tahu itu..."

"Dulu kalau kami ganggu sedikit kakak selalu membalas menggangu..."

"Atau merencanakan rencana balasan,"

"Bukannya marah-marah membentak kami," Rin dan Len saling melengkapi.

Lily tercenung. Air matanya mulai turun. Ia menutup mata dan butiran air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

Sudah terlambat...

"Tapi..." suara Rin membuatnya membuka mata.

Rin sudah berdiri dan Len berlari kebelakangnya.

"Kalau kakak memang kangen digangguin, ya..." Rin lalu menerjang.

"Pegang yang kuat, Len!"

"Siap!" Len mengunci tangan Lily.

"Hei, hei! Apa-apa...HUAHSUAHDUAHDUAHAUNDUInaiuhU HUHUIA...RIN! BERHEN...HUAHAHAHHA...Le...LEEEN! LEP...hshduahuauau" Rin menggelitik pinggang Lily.

Tak lama pegangan Len terlepas dan Lily terjatuh terengah.

"Ya ampun, cuma segitu saja daya tahanmu, kakak?" Rin berdiri didepannya.

"Mengecewakan," suara Len yang berdiri di belakang Lily terdengar.

Tiba-tiba Lily menyapukan kakinya, memutar dan membuat si kembar jatuh terduduk.

"Siapa yang kalian bilang lemah, bocah?" Lily berdiri kembali, menahan Len tetap pada posisi tertelungkup dengan lututnya, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggelitik kedua pinggangnya.

"HUAHAHAHA! TAKE MY REVENGE , CAPTAIN!" Lily berterak penuh kemenangan, tak peduli Len yang hampir kehabisan napas dibawahnya.

Hampir saja kena, Lily mengelak saat Rin berusaha menguncinya dari belakang. Rin terjatuh tepat di sebelah Len,yang justru memudahkan Lily menahannya dengan sebelah kakinya.

"EAT THIS, YA CHICK!" Lily memainkan jarinya di pinggang Rin yang membuatnya meronta diselingan tawanya.

Lily lalu berdiri, memberikan jeda untuk si kembar menarik napas, tapi tentu tidak untuk mereka memikirkan rencana serangan balasan, karena Lily memutar duduknya, memegang kaki Rin dan Len dan menggelitiknya, membuat kedua adik kembarnya itu tertawa histeris.

"Lily! Rin! Len!" tanpa sadar ibu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Lily berdiri, meninggalkan Rin dan Len yang terengah.

"Hah... Sadar umur dong... " Ibu menghelai napas. Lily tertunduk.

"Iya nih, bu. Masa kita disiksa," Rin protes diselingi suaranya yang terengah.

"Malah tadi diancem-ancem..." Len menimpali.

"Ancem apaan?" Lily sudah siap memberikan serangan lagi sebelum ibu menghentikan.

"Udah udah udah. Gih sana pada makan. Jangan becanda malem-malem. Kasian tetangga mau tidur," ibu lalu keluar sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Punya anak tiga kayak punya playgroup se RT..."

Lily memandang Rin dan Len, yang membalas dengan cengiran di wajah mereka.

"Ayo makan," Lily tersenyum lebar, berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kakakakakakak, aku udah cerita soal si Gakupo, belum?" Len bangkit dan mengejar kakaknya.

"Hush! Gak sopan manggil guru cuma nama!" Lily memukul kepala Len.

"Kakakakakakak, kecengan baru aku guanteeeng banget. Kalah deh kecengan yang dulu," Rin menggaet tangan Lily dengan sayang.

"Adeadekadeadeade, aku udah cerita OSPEK aku belum?" dan mereka berebut bercerita, membayar saat-saat yang terbuang ketika mereka renggang 3 minggu ini.

Mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan dan malah dimarahi ibu. Tapi Lily merasa ada perasaan ringan dihatinya.

Mau tidak mau, kita tentu harus memilih jalan hidup masing-masing. Tapi perasaan itu tetap ada. Kelak masih adakah kesempatan saat mereka bisa berbagi tawa lagi?

Bagaimana dengan anda?

* * *

_**for my dearest little bro, trap-chan**_

_**from your asnfkajsnfaksunj sister -w-d**_


End file.
